Angelica
by laney101love
Summary: first story hope you enjoy! please R
1. The Beginning

**Angelica**

Ok then…Wow…first story ever, yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist the only thing I own is my OC Angelica.

(P.S. this is Angelicas backstory most of my stories will be about angelica and her adventures mostly animeverse but big changes to the original plot P.P.S. sorry about the whole "oh wow another child of Satan…How original -_-" thing.)

Shiro looked down at the three tiny babies in Yuri's, cold, lifeless hands. Shiro couldn't kill innocent children, he just _couldn't, _that kid smiling at him didn't help much either. He put the sword down but when he heard footsteps behind him he held it back up as if to shield himself and then realized who it was, he didn't…no couldn't say anything. "What's wrong Shiro? Weren't you ordered to kill them?" Mephisto asked with a smirk on his face. Shiro's glasses shadowed his face as he replied grimacing "I can't, I'm sorry." Mephisto had a snug look on his face "care to make a wager?" "What kind of wager?" Shiro asked. Mephisto replied "if you can raise two of them as humans…you win, if one of them awakens to his full demon power… their souls belong to me." It was Shiro's turn to smirk. "One tiny problem, there are three babies here." Mephisto didn't look surprised, Shiro was a clever one." I'm fully aware of the girl… I will raise her as a demon; I can't sheath both of their powers in the sword, kurikara." He then sealed rin's powers into the sword and Shiro replied by putting a paper with odd writing on the sheath. Angelica was crying making loud wailing sounds not like a humans but not exactly evil sounding either. Shiro picked up Rin and Yukio one in each arm, Angelica cried louder and flames grew bigger with the loss of warmth and Mephisto picked her up and cooed at her making her stop crying and her flames went down. Shiro had already left. Mephisto sighed, "tut…tut…tut, what a bother this is going to be… but oh so entertaining." He smiled a devilish grin. "Ein, zwein, drei!" he vanished with a puff of smoke and reappeared in his home and plopped down onto the couch sighing, _How am I supposed to explain this to Amaimon? How am I going to hide this from Satan? Am I going to hide this… her, from Satan?_ "Ok, first things first, let's find you somewhere to sleep...Eh?!" he looked down and saw that she was already asleep on his chest. He put one finger down and put it in her hand and she squeezed it, hard. Not hard enough to break his finger but hard enough to show she had abnormal strength. Just then Amaimon walked into the room, a lollipop in his mouth. It immediately fell out when his jaw dropped, and then he regained his composure and looked down at it in disdain. "Aniue… what is _that?_" Mephisto smirked at his brothers reaction, "_that, _my dear outoto Chan, is you're new little sister." Amaimon walked up to her cautiously and poked her in the side. She immediately woke up and started crying making her flames erupt. Amaimon jumped back yelping. Mephisto shouted "you baka! She was asleep!" Amaimon snatched her up from Mephisto and looked at her and snarled "shut up." She paused for a second and her flames went down… *cricket cricket* She settled in his arms and snuggled closer to him falling asleep once more. His eyes softened and he sat down on the floor her still cradled in his arms, he softly cooed to her. He looked back up at Mephisto "Fine… we can keep it."


	2. The First Tantrum

Hello everyone once again! I would like to know your opinion on something, I actually enjoy the writing process so I have the urge to write every day but I've noticed that most people only write like, once a week. Which would you readers enjoy? If you enjoy every day I will upload every day but if you enjoy once a week I guess I'll have to sort of control myself a bit… anyway, please enjoy my story!

*Three Years later* She was incredibly intelligent for her age, that he had already figured out, and she was very quiet…_most _of the time. But Mephisto felt incredibly concerned for her, how was she to cope in this world? The school campus was the safest place for her but the most dangerous at the same time. At this certain point in time he was sitting doing paper-work and she was coloring in her coloring book. Mephisto couldn't get the thought of her accidentally burning someone and letting her secret into the world out of his head. He stared at her lost in thought. He was awakened suddenly by a loud knock at the door riddled with the sense of urgency. Angelica's head snapped up and she growled at the door and her tail had somehow escaped from being wrapped around her leg and was now thrashing behind her. "Just a moment!" Mephisto yelled panicking just a little he quickly wrapped her tail up around her waist and she frowned in annoyance trying to take it back out. Mephisto snarled at her "keep. It. Still." She obeyed silently. He opened the door regaining his composure. A random exorcist could be heard from outside the door, Mephisto replied "yes, yes, just let me pack my bags and make a couple…calls." The exorcist left. "AMAIMON!" he called for his brother, Amaimon walked out of his room looking angry "yes _brother?_" he said the last part with so much annoyance Mephisto snickered. "I need you to watch the kid." An immediate answer "no."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I refuse"

"fine." Mephisto replied sighing while Amaimon jumped out of the window towards some random building to escape the scolding he was probably about to get. Angelica was still nonchalantly coloring in her coloring book but when Amaimon jumped away she muttered "aniue…?" and glanced up, shrugged and went back to coloring. "Fine then… ill just make other arrangements, let's see, what other brother is in Assiah that I know of… oh no…"

Ten minutes later he returned with a white haired teenager with a lip and eyebrow piercing. Mephisto with an 'I'm going to regret this so much' look on his face. "Astaroth, this is Angelica, Angelica, this is Astaroth." Angelica walked over to Astaroth and grabbed his jeans, held them up to her nose, sniffed and immediately made a disgusted face, Astaroth just stood there shocked, Mephisto just stared and then chuckled. "I don't like him… he smells like rot." Angelica said loudly making sure Astaroth heard and then looked up at him with a devilish grin on her face, letting him know just how much _fun _she was going to have. Mephisto had never seen this side of her…_I think I'm rubbing off on her… _he thought, his face was still smiling, he patted Astaroth on the back and said "have fun!" and started to walk out but was stopped by a sudden weight on his leg. "Are you leaving?" Angelica asked, clinging to his leg, as he thought about it he realized this was the first time he had ever left her with anyone other than Amaimon. "Yes, I'm leaving." She immediately burst into tears and started yelling her flames going up. "DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… I DON'T LIKE HIM TOH-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaan" she hiccupped and sobbed into his leg digging into his pants with her claws. Mephisto just didn't know how to react to this sort of behavior, she had never done anything like this before, Astaroth tried to pull her off but as soon as she felt him trying to she dug her claws into skin and screamed making her flames go even further. Mephisto instantly slapped Astaroth's hands away and she in reply took her claws out of his leg and her flames went out but she was still hiccupping and crying. Mephisto had an epiphany. He took a lollipop out of his pocket and as she was mid hiccup he stuck it in her mouth. She froze and grabbed the stick with her fingers moving her hands from Mephisto's leg, Astaroth snatched her up and Mephisto rushed out. Angelica didn't even realize he was gone she only noticed Astaroth snatching her up she snarled as intimidating as she could and her tail was thrashing behind her, Astaroth set her down and stood in front of her, "now, are you going to behave or… am I going to have to lock you up somewhere with scary. Monsters. And. People. Who. Will. Kill. You?" He said in a sing song voice, in the next second and a half she pounced at him claws out and he shouted "NOPE." And grasped her feet and hands in both hands, one hand locking the feet together and one hand holding her feet together, she struggled, a lot. After a while of this she calmed down and actually started to get used to Astaroth but she really didn't respect him like she did Mephisto and Amaimon so another tantrum happened, and another, and another… When Mephisto came home he saw Astaroth holding Angelica by the hair and she was desperately trying to claw at him but the distance was too great for her arms and his office absolutely _ruined_ all the furniture ripped one of the doors broken and all of the plates shattered. They both snapped their heads towards him and said at the same time "I can explain!"


End file.
